


【帕梅】渎神

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970
Summary: 一个帕文弟弟求而不得，不在沉默中变态就在沉默中变坏的可怕故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 三观不正，黑化囚禁梗，OOC严重

Higuaín和Kun一个拉一个拽才能把Dybala从屋子里面拉出来，免得他把那个只是想“弄”点财物的小偷生生踹死。在机场顺手牵羊了一只箱子的小偷先生原本只是想换几个钱，打开一看觉得这人可能是个Messi极端球迷，里面除了几件衣物和一只钱包外再没有其他东西，钱包里只有几百块，银行卡他又不知道密码。不过这几件衣服和钱包箱子至少也值上千块，他还是摸到了销赃的地方去，结果在这只箱子上露了马脚，箱子的内里暗印着些东西，这只私人定制的行李箱远比他想象的更为值钱，价值超过一万欧元的东西在阿根廷已经算得上大案，年轻的小警察在产品官网上输了一遍产品号码查询失主，在看见结果时倒抽了一口凉气。然而小偷先生真的和失踪案没有半点关系，他真的只是想弄点钱花，VIP通道的行李原本都有专人照看，但那家伙玩忽职守才给了他可乘之机，要是他早知道那件衣服真的是Messi穿过，绝对不会一两百块就卖出去。

Agüero站在窗边打电话，看着Higuaín用尽了手段才让Dybala安稳地坐在椅子上，尤文前锋的头耷拉在椅子靠背上，一脸病恹恹的样子。他收起手机走过来，“Thiago有点发烧，现在在医院，不知道明天能不能好，你还是明天回意大利吗？”

Dybala当然摇了摇头，说自己这就去改签机票，然后跳起来就要去医院看孩子，跑出去五十米才赶紧回来问是哪家医院，那速度不亚于在球场上的冲刺。最后徒留两个“老大爷”面面相觑，然后一笑置之。

前些年阿根廷有个直A癌的产科医生搞噱头，按照他的理论从激素水平到体脂率和身形出了一本分析Omega受孕生产学的书籍，频频拿Leo举例子，说按照Leo从小的激素水平，频繁在场上使用抑制剂的副作用和目前过于狭窄的盆骨而言，生育率低如Beta，所以大概没有一个Alpha愿意和他结为伴侣，哪怕是Agüero。

这话一度引起了轩然大波，讨论的问题原因不是哪有Alpha愿意和Leo结为伴侣，而是广大民众似乎是一夜之间重新认识到了Messi原来是一个Omega，他确实不是那种跳起探戈时裙裾翻飞的Omega，而眉目温柔，莹然生辉，而且，那是Messi啊！

在Messi是你的Omega这个前提下，你还想要孩子——还想要不止一个孩子？

这件事最直观的反应就是甘伯体育场那些以麻袋计的被送到废品处理厂的求爱信和礼物，诺坎普里极端球迷拿着戒指准备往里面冲的也不是没有，好在安保到位，从没有惹出大乱子来。直到那一次巴萨庆典，Messi亲自下去从助理手里接过一个肉乎乎的小孩子，原本在场的记者都以为依旧是他的侄子，直到满场亮如白昼的探照灯中有一簇光圈长久地留滞在孩子背上，金色的PAPI 10在那一刻掀出了轰然波浪。

那天的博卡更衣室里一片死寂，Pavón到现在都还记得。

西班牙和阿根廷五个小时的时差让教练在训练结束后放映了正在直播的比赛观摩学习，而本场最大的震撼则是阿根廷高悬苍穹的那朵赛波花原来早已被人悄然摘下。Pavón不是没听过关于Messi身上的流言蜚语，从Omega扬名开始就从未断绝，从Guardiola到Agüero到Neymar，孩子的生父被猜测出了十八个版本，每一个都有理有据，信誓旦旦。他所有的望而不及和野火春梦，原来都是彻头彻尾的笑话。

Benedicto的巴掌轻轻拍在Pavón后背的时候疼的他呲了一下牙，刚刚冲淋过热水的伤口像有团火焰在燃烧，让他忍不住回想起那尖锐的指甲陷进他背上时的情景，控制不住地一路划出了五道血痕，他掠夺着Leo，同时奉献着自己，肆意摆弄与纵情发泄的暴戾让他无法自抑。

“女朋友？”Benedicto出声问道，一个夏天能发生的事情太多了。Pavón既没承认，也没否认，但在拎包走人的时候眼角眉梢都带着一股缱绻的神色。Schelotto双手抱臂站在训练场中央对摇头的助教说道：“可以了，至少我们知道的时候，小伙子还没当上爸爸呢。”

Pavón从走进屋子的那一刻开始屏气凝神，稍微大一点的声响都不敢发出来。窗帘密闭四合，所以卧室里一直开着日光灯。钥匙伸入锁口，解开了那只被拷在床柱上的左手。他的目光扫过床头柜上纹丝未动的三明治和水，能做的只是又揉了一把Leo的头发。衣领下的痕迹若隐若现，裸露在外的皮肤光滑而冰凉。他想让他醒过来看着自己，而一旦想起他的目光便又畏惧，而原本他以为的一生所得，不过就是一个拥抱而已。可现在这个神一样的Omega就躺在他的床上，身边只有他一个人。

直到他从那个令人沉醉的吻里回过神的时候，他才发现Leo一直在看着他，眼瞳在光影下有细碎的波纹，一言不发。Pavón把他左手指尖放到唇边吻了吻，Leo手腕上裹着一层细密的绷带，“我已经垫着海绵了，你再这样挣扎恐怕会骨折”，Alpha的目光黏连在一截裸露在外的小腿上，从黑色短裤里延伸而出的曲线无法令人不继续肖想。“我炖了松露汤，你连水都不肯喝，这样不行。”Pavón其实想笑，Leo可能不知道，他每次这样冷淡的时候，总能让人产生些不可言喻的联想，他作为一个二十来岁血气方刚的Alpha，这很正常。

等到黑松露汤端上来的时候一切都在Pavón的意料之中，他伸在半空中的勺子半天都没有得到回应，他盯着Leo的侧脸看了好一会，顺势把他压倒在床上，手掌探进T恤反复地摩挲在他的腰窝，那一节凹陷的腰线和丰润的臀已经不止一次把他钉死在了这张床上。他用膝盖分开Omega的两条大腿，肆无忌惮地啃咬着脖颈：“想吃饭？还是想做爱？”

Leo对他始终没有回答，他本来就不善于巧言和诡辩，一开始蓬勃的怒火燃烧殆尽之后，他知道什么更能让年轻人痛苦焦灼。Pavón到底没有丧心病狂到那种地步，他只是自己含了一口，再扳开Leo的下巴在换气之余强硬地推进他的喉咙里，又假公济私地用舌头席卷了他整个口腔。在轻轻放开他的右手腕时，被Leo反手抽在了脸上，肉眼可见地红肿出五道指痕，连唇边都破了个口子，Pavón用舌头舔到了血。

所以他再一次吻了下去，这一次咬破了Leo的舌尖，把他两只手腕交叉着压在胸前：“你尽管打，你打我一次，我就亲你一次。现在，是不是该打的对称点？”Pavón把自己的右脸伸了过来。

这个晚上结束在满腔黏腻里，Alpha依旧紧抓着他的腰不放，用力抵住不肯离开，鬼使神差地问了一句：“你会怀孕吗？”他没能等到预想中落在脸上的巴掌，得到的只有一声哂笑。


	2. Chapter 2

Pavón回到了那天的赛场上，Leo的球衣理所当然地被蜂拥而上的对方球员换走，只穿着一件打底衫，因热汗紧紧贴在腰线上，转身就被Dybala一把揽进了怀里，他的手搁在尤文前锋的棕发上，在灯光下白的晃眼。而Dybala落在队长耳背和额头的热吻，让他和那个放荡不羁的巴西人渐次重叠。场边的孩子在此时蜂拥而上，Leo把Thiago用一只胳膊揽在了怀里。因为天冷，Thiago套着件白色抓绒外套，款式十分眼熟，袖子里伸出的两只小手搭在Papi光洁锋利的下颔线上，仿佛时光倒流。Pavón明明就站在他的身旁，横跨几步就可以像Dybala那样，收获一个鼓励意味的抚摸。而Leo又自成屏障，除了和Thiago的那一方天地之外，再无其他。

他离得那样近，又那样远。

没人知道Thiago的另一个父亲是谁，Who is his Alpha father是唯一会在Leo那里没有答案的问题，但或许Agüero知道，范围在扩大一点就是Higuaín和Di María他们都知道，更衣室的交谈里会出现意义不明的指代，他们分分合合，而感情经过起伏，似乎更加长久。Dybala把手里的杂志随手放在长凳边上去穿衣服，杂志封底是Cristiano领着自己的儿子，穿着件一模一样的黑色外套走在街边，Pavón突然想知道Thiago那件外套背后的图案，想看清楚他们是不是一模一样。

他在三十分钟之后Leo离开的时候就知道了，Thiago背对着所有拍摄照片的记者，像是在昭告天下一样。

Leo无奈地看着桌子上两块蛋糕的包装，和并没有动过的青菜沙拉，选择把面前的杂菌芦笋汤推了过去，一本正经地要求Thiago喝完。用指尖敲打着桌面做出威胁的暗示，思考着这孩子为什么就不能和Junior一样，能老老实实地吃完油醋汁的蔬菜沙拉和水煮鸡胸肉。不过想想还是算了吧，想起上一次带Junior去披萨店的样子只想让人说一句可怜的孩子，打开菜单想点又不敢点。始作俑者像是突然对披萨店的灯光起了莫大兴趣，一直在盯着看。

Thiago终于喝完了蔬菜汤，紧跟着提出要求要去上厕所，想想那一碗汤确实分量不少，Leo准备陪他一起去。但被一句我又不是“一两岁的孩子了”堵在了座位上，但他还是在孩子拐弯之后等到转角处，这家饭店通道曲折，包厢又难找，他不可能真的放心。二十分钟之后之后这份担心变成了现实，在他手刚刚推开卫生间门的片刻听见了一声“Leo”，在来不及反应的时候，沾满了乙醚的软布已经蒙上了他的口鼻。

Leo醒来是在一张沙发榻上，他依旧昏沉，目力所及的范围内屋子里极为宽阔，只有寥寥几样家具。阳光从窗帘底下透进屋子，落在他面前。他的双手上各套着一只手铐，连接手铐的链子一路蜿蜒到沙发的背面。他被束缚在那张沙发榻上，连口中都被勒了一条领带。而Pavón走过来的身影遮住了那片阳光，单膝跪地，祈求着他的垂爱。

Leo觉得眼前的Pavón和得不到糖果的Thiago没有什么区别，而吃不到糖的Thiago最多会哭会闹，把自己皱成一张包子脸拒绝Papi的抱抱，而Pavón得不到想要的糖果，你就别想逃开他的控制。他不知道Pavón是真的脾气好还是面对他的时候脾气变得格外好，总之絮絮叨叨哄了他一个下午，只要他点点头就会把他解开。Leo没有选择骗他，他知道这不是骗过眼前就可以解决的问题。眼前的小男孩已经失了心智，不知道会做出什么更过激的事情，他想让他冷静，所以只能视而不见，任由Pavón的手从自己的头发中穿过，像是在给家里的宠物顺毛一样。

Pavón细细解开他纠缠在一起的发尾，冬天的阳光凝固在Omega的发梢上，勾勒成温暖的金砂色。他现在就在这里，温顺地躺在他的身边，触手可及，没有那些媒体政客的口诛笔伐，也没有那些缠绕于身的绯闻轶事，在少年时他就有过无数的梦，他想成为Agüero那样支撑他的乔木，成为他生命特别的存在，更重要的是让他随心所欲，得到想要的一切。

哪怕代价是要献祭自己。

冬天的夜从来降临的很早，长时间保持一个姿势令人十分难受，Pavón明显注意到了，动作轻柔地揉按着他的胳膊，问他要不要喝点水，即便没有回应也无所谓，在端着杯温水回来后解开了扎在他脑后的领带结，重新蹲在他身边上。

Leo没有喝，却说了一句：“你这幅样子，容易让我想起Guardiola。”

Pavón给出的回应是几乎要把他下颔骨卸掉地把水灌了下去，一多半都撒在了脸上和沙发上，松开手的时候Leo的下巴上都印上了一抹淤青。Pavón知道这是他在刺激自己，但无法不因此愤怒，全世界都知道是Guardiola给过Leo什么，那是他这辈子都无法触及的东西。传闻里的Guardiola被他最好的学生迷惑到神魂颠倒，用手里的特权扫除一切威胁着LM10的来犯之敌，从Bojan Krkic Pérez到Zlatan Ibrahimović，当别人遭受着教练的冷暴力时，教练的心愿是让他的星星对他开口说话。

Leo看到了年轻的孩子瞳孔里瞬间的变化，像一团幽蓝的火舌冒出半空，年轻的Alpha对他所经历的一无所知，几乎是被蒙骗在一个Messi的壳子之下。如若一个不恰当到自大的比拟，全世界的信徒都愿意为上帝高歌赞美的诗篇，谁又愿意触碰他掌心的钉痕？他情愿让人早一点看清这点，他从来做不了那颗缀在冷杉枝头的明星，替他编制甜美的梦境。

而下一秒他的头发被“孩子”扯在手心，衣服被撕扯了两下，冰凉的手掌笼罩在胸前，用力揉捏的同一瞬间以吻封缄。直视的眼眸让他看见Alpha额头暴跳的青筋，而眼神温柔凝睇，似海底令人窒息的旋涡，终究会把一切吞没。

他们的第一次就是这样开始的，彼此绝望而漫长。

淋漓的汗水浸透了身下被匆匆扯来的被单，Pavón贪婪在唇舌纠缠当中，壁炉的火光映在Leo的侧脸上，如一方细腻的暖玉。

他抓住Leo的腰伸手一路向下，肌肉紧绷的臀尖让他失控地在上面划出了血痕，掌心的蜜液湿润又黏腻，黏的有点发稠。Leo的手臂被锁链束缚笔直地束缚在头顶，刻满了青紫的吻痕与啃咬，微微起伏的胸前两点红肿到渗血，艳丽的血滴淌过腻白的肌理，凭空生出一种凄异。和他的梦里一样，Omega的身体完美无瑕，腰肢柔细的不可思议。Leo低垂着头眉目微阖，年少的Alpha勾起他的下巴，下一秒挺身撞击上胯骨，把自己深深凿进Omega的柔软里。他听见自己短促粗重的喘息声，和每一下出入时清晰的声响，柔软的凹陷处汲取着他，也承载着他，Pavón突然间从Omega温热湿软的体内抽离，不出所料地听见一声难耐的呻吟。

Pavón伸手理顺Leo黏连在脸上的头发，拨到两边露出光洁的额。年长的Omega身体炽热如炭，Pavón用靠枕垫在他的腰下，重新伸手握住他的腰线，挺入紧窒的甬道，在耳边喋喋不休地重复着：“Leo……Cap……”Leo全身都因此而战栗，略显粗暴地吻堵住了他的喘息，在口腔里舔齿索求。年少的Alpha动作急迫而肆无忌惮，交结处粗暴的摩擦最终让他腰间瘫软，双目迷离。

汗珠从Pavón的下巴上滴落在Leo胸前，随着呼吸滑落下去，Pavón低头用舌尖一一舔去，不舍地看着通红肿胀的穴口随着利刃的抽离涌出滑腻的爱液，他端详着Cap身上未退的红晕，把吻落在了Omega的眉心。

Leo醒来是在浴室里，脖子后面垫着软枕，Pavón用海绵清洗着他垂落在浴缸外的小腿，又把吻落在了他的脚踝上，神情专注而沉静。其实在很早以前Leo就发现他这么看着自己，每一个为阿根廷而战的孩子无论在哪里都值得他的注意。他不是不知道这个比他小了九岁的孩子那点心思，谁会在自家的客厅里堂而皇之地挂上自己与队长的合照？这已经超过了前辈与后辈和情人与爱侣之间那条分明的界限。他有很多次想找他谈谈，但总被耽于各种顾虑当中，Leo不是不知道自己的一举一动都会在各路媒体里引爆什么效果。他知道Pavón始终怀揣着一腔渴望，但他当然不能回应，他知道回应才是伤害。

而少年蓬勃如火的爱欲会烧毁一切。

Leo再度合上了眼睛，Pavón并不强求Leo的正视，他看够了幽深瞳孔里的怜悯与讥讽。他可以占有他，却无法标记他，血淋淋的齿痕在颈后嘲弄地宣告着他作为一个Alpha的无能与失败。

漫长的情事耗费的不只是体力，Leo更多地是被消磨精神。等他们从浴室出来的时候他已经又睡过去了。Omega缩在满床凌乱的枕头和被衾里，越发显得身形娇小。Pavón先是伸手握住了他的肩头，随后又从枕头上挑起一缕Leo散开的头发，小心翼翼地缠在指尖。他一直坐在那里，久久未动。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

吸尘器在地毯上反反复复摩擦了三遍后Pavón摁下了开关，还是没忍住抬头看向露台，一眼放去，是无数绿叶随风唰唰轻响。这几天温度骤升，日光明暖，空气里的细尘纤毫毕见。Leo坐在一把扶手椅上背对着他，像是有万点金粉萦绕在身边，镶上一层光圈。

“你想不想出去走走？”Pavón走过来，替他拉起从肩头滑落下去的外套，略微犹豫地补上那几个字：“我陪你。”

“放风？”Leo说这个词的时候毫无表情，因为他是真这么觉得。他仔细观察了很久，似乎永远窥探不到邻居的屋檐。周遭全都是树，最细的一颗都有三人合抱之粗，除了这间房子以外，寂静地如入无人之处。Pavón为了他确实煞费苦心，他承认了。

Pavón顺着扶手的弧度弯下腰，再次蹲跪在他的面前，“我从没想过关你一辈子，我知道我做不到。我只是想让你接受我……”哪怕只是骗骗我，也好。Pavón觉得Leo真的不明白他对很多人而言意味着什么，预选赛时有孩子在看台上拉起巨大的条幅，写着我的英雄身披十号。

在他爱上他的时候，他还不是十号。

十九岁的小将Messi长发飘飘，纤白的小臂从蓝白剑条里伸展而出，似肋生双翼，不知疲倦地奔跑在绿茵场上。十一岁的Pavón抱着泥湳的足球坐在自家沙发上，用球衣下摆擦去额头上的汗水。浑然不知下一秒，会有他的一生猝不及防闯入眼帘。

十号是什么？百年来的现代足球历史告诉你那是核心，那是领袖，那是荣耀，那是队魂。而在高乔人眼里绝不止于此，那是传奇那是信仰甚至于是民族的传承是膜拜的图腾，Maradona把十号变成一件披挂荣光的铠甲，和一堆负载家国的锁链。

Maradona为他披上十号蓝白，Sabella为他挽上队长袖标。从此之后，他踩在荆棘满布的走道之上，成为一个国家十数年来唯一的支撑。

他是他身披十号的盖世英雄，也是他渴望拥抱的永恒幻梦。

他是他的神。

他会为此痛楚，却绝不后悔渎神。

这场Pavón预想中的谈话结束地和之前无数次一模一样，在寥寥地两三句之后以Leo的缄默作为结束，Pavón趁着今天休假给家里做了大扫除，把屋子打扫地纤尘不染，然后对着菜谱教学视频准备晚饭。虽然他知道Leo没有把这些丢在自己脸上就是好事，但他还是不打算放弃。

没关系的，我们有一辈子的时间可以利用。  
  
而他这个想法在看见冰箱里的青梅酒是戛然而止，他承认买这样东西是因为一时心血来潮，再加上不可描述的心理。而在那天之前，他都不敢相信自己真的会这样做。他不是那种传统意义上的Alpha，而他同样幻想过，在年少的梦里，醒来时手还搁在那个鼓起的部位上。大逆不道的事情他做的很少，而做过的每一件都是为了Leo Messi。

燥热顺着血管肆无忌惮地扩张着，Leo知道他的身体在发生什么变化，那点酒精划开了蓬干的枯草，把它们点成一团烈火。湿意浸透了他，他想尽力让自己清醒一点，而吻已经落在他唇上，带着猝不及防的欲火。

Pavón放纵自己吻了下去，哪怕他在环抱着一场梦。所有的未曾得到和已经失去都在刹那间从龟裂的黄土被润泽成绿意丛生的草原，抵死缠绵，他突然明白有人为什么会形容这是抵死缠绵，他愿意为他而生，也愿意为他而死。他把自己撬进温软的巢穴中，得到一声尖锐的痛吟。Omega的手指陷入伸手身上人脊背的弧线里，喘息带着焦灼的热度，喷洒在Alpha的喉结上，“Cris……Cris……”

十几岁的午后，青训营粉白墙水泥地的教室里一片死寂，老旧的吊扇飞舞在少年们的头顶，他们都用胳膊挡着脸埋头苦睡。附近医院的Beta医生站在讲台上，开口地第一句就把他们从睡梦中齐齐唤醒。

那是Pavón头一次走进Omega的世界，在进入青春期的分化后，Omega的胸与臀会开始囤积脂肪，身形会渐渐变得匀称而柔软，无论男性或女性，Omega往往会选择一个Alpha作为自己的终身伴侣，标记，生育，与或有或无的婚姻，最终度过自己的一生。有人颤颤巍巍地举手发问，“如果Omega和Alpha分手会怎样？”，Beta的笑容温柔和善，依照他的人生阅历来看，还没有任何一对AO情侣有过分手记录。又有人从桌上抬起头，询问是否有一辈子不曾做出选择的Omega，而医生对此的回答是他只见过有Alpha选择了Beta或者与自己相同的Alpha，毕竟——“你们猜，有多少Alpha一辈子没有见过Omega？”这一次他想唱反调，但有人比他速度更快地喊出了那个名字——“Leo Messi！”

竞技体育这种东西，Omega在除去体操、跳水花样游泳几个项目的天然优势外，几乎全部都是劣势。高乔人的绿茵场上没有Omega出现，而Leo Messi正一次次打破陈规，他是Maradona的接班人，是蓝白十号的继承者，他是一个Omega，他又不是一个Omega。他的身体不够柔嫩，他确实没有虬结的肌肉，但削薄而线条流畅，在大腿弯曲的时刻，像一只在悬崖口蛰伏的山羊。

Pavón架高了Leo的腿，反手把脚踝摁在沙发的靠背上。他俯身用唇舌描绘着欲望上勃起的经脉，对于一个Omega来说这个尺寸着实有点惊人。Leo扬起脖子，大腿内侧的痉挛让他急促喘息，手指不由自主地紧紧抓住了Pavón的头发，Alpha的舌尖游走在欲望的尖端，狂热地席卷掉每一滴渗透的液体，口腔比浴火还要滚烫。Pavón一手环抱住腰肢，重新起身吮吸上Omega深色的乳珠，Leo在他的怀里颤栗着，因为他而染上瑰丽的色彩，这对他千千万万遍的痴狂，已然不负。

他用膝盖再一次分开Omega垂落而并拢的大腿，起身改变了姿势，跨坐在Leo身上。信息素肆无忌惮的充斥着整间屋子，是苔藓调香，和山雨欲来的森林一样潮湿而冷冽。

身体的隐秘处升腾起空虚的焦躁，Leo被Alpha的信息素撩拨地如银火四射，呜咽的嗓音喋喋不休地重复“Cris”，线条分明的人鱼线随着吐息不停起伏。Pavón重新把自己埋进闭合的穴口，甬道在异物入侵的瞬间再次绞紧。Leo的手臂肌肉重新鼓起，指甲扎进了Pavón的手臂上，动作溅起一片连绵的水声，让Omega的眼角透红。Pavón同样因紧窄的内壁皱起眉头，朦胧的视野里全是一片片野火烧灼的烈土，Omega伏在他的肩头上，一口咬住了他的肩膀：“Cris……轻一点——Cristiano！”

他的一只手终于握住了Omega丰腴的臀瓣，恶意地掐出一个个红痕，而另一只手则捂住了Leo的唇齿，再一次粗暴地挺进，确定自己的每一次出入，都足够让Omega撕心裂肺，他摇头苦笑着，“Cap……我知道你不善言辞，现在开始，你不用说话了。”

而心碎成齑粉，又有谁知道？


	4. Chapter 4

Leo紧咬着牙齿，其实他不咬也无所谓，队长袖标的那个C字正好把所有的呻吟都过滤成诱人的鸣呜。然后突然抬腿踢在Pavón肋下，Pavón顿时向后摔倒，好在地毯让他避免了头破血流的危险。他慢慢从地下爬起来，伸手“咔哒”一声扣紧了链子的锁扣。右手沿着小腹的人鱼弧线一路滑进了两腿之间，在前后摩挲间捉住了那根按摩棒的底端，用力让它蹭过内壁，上半身却俯下去，意图亲吻队长的侧脸，被Leo扭头避开，顺其自然地把吻痕留在了脖颈上，一点点舔咬着颤栗的血管。

Omega的腰因此而悬空，甚至是随着身下物体的出入而颠簸起伏，他的大腿两侧极为僵硬，浓厚的潮汁正顺着内侧的皮肤延展过干涸的精渍。而黏滑的舌尖从脖颈滑到了胸前，留下一线濡湿，然后换上牙齿，绽裂开来的咬痕从胸口一路蔓延到了腿根，最后是那只黄金万两的脚踝。

“你这幅表情，究竟是太爽了，还是不够爽？”按摩棒被突然从穴口抽出，扔到地上毫无声响。蠕动的穴肉被两指撑开，顺势流出小溪潺潺，Pavón只是浅浅伸入了两个指节，恰好停留在那个隐秘之地略显粗暴地旋转着，Leo尽力把自己蜷缩成一团，右手腕上再一次被镣铐磨开了皮，他双目紧闭，汹涌如浪的浴火迟迟得不到满足，故而有一种迫人的空虚，从心口蔓延到四肢百骸，令身下为之一束，紧窄的肠壁绵软而滚烫，几乎要灼伤了Alpha的手指。

他终于欺身而上，拖曳回不堪一握的腰线禁锢在掌中，Omega毫无慰藉的前端刹那间把白浊喷上了他的眉骨。Pavón抬手抹掉，把它重新涂抹在了Leo的乳尖旁边，“医学的理论上说，这种时候打开生殖腔，Omega最起码有百分之九十五的几率会怀孕——你想叫他什么？Benjamín？”Pavón抵在他的额头上，鼻息咻咻，连续地重击冲开了甬道内细致的褶皱。身下的Omega眉头紧皱，汗湿的刘海柔顺地搭在额前，仿佛时光长河回溯，即便是空洞的眼眸亦如腻滑的焦糖。

Leo觉得自己成了一只蛛网里的飞虫，陷阱中的小兽，本能让他包裹着体内坚硬的利刃，身体和意志同样被刀切成了两段。欲望的高潮吞没了他，浓稠的蜜酒被打翻了盖子，缓缓淌进房间的每一个角落。

Alpha伸手扣紧了他的腰臀，黑色的袖标滑落在颈间上，随着喉结微微鼓起。Pavón眉心抽动，一口咬了上去，Omega的嘶鸣成为催情的乐曲，他现在只求泄尽绵长的欲望，而得不到到完整的他，他永远不会甘心。

潮汐褪去后汗水依旧黏连着皮肉，Pavón埋首在Leo的颈间，舔舐着那一层薄汗，身下地利刃依旧未曾抽离，硕大的结强硬地抵在生殖腔口，始终不曾消退。Omega酡红尽消，脸色清冷的一如冰雪，Leo猛然睁开双眼，血丝纵横，已然烂红：“Cristian Pavón，如果你敢标记我，我和你同归于尽。”

“那就和你一起死吧。”


End file.
